


Rewrite the Stars

by All-We-Must-Be (A_Study_In_Magic)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [16]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 18, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Stars, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: Perhaps the tales were true, we were once stars, who fell to earth to make someone's wish come true.





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompts: Stars

* * *

Hecate stole a glance at Ada who was in an animated discussion with Mr Rowan-Webb wondering when she had lost track of her feelings unaware that what was once admiration, and friendship had gradually turned into love.  
  
The thought scared her. She didn’t know the first thing about love. When Ada looked over in her direction with a tender smile, she couldn’t breathe. It felt as if she was suffocating. Seeing Ada’s joyful smile turn into a look of worry, she quickly transferred herself away unable to comprehend what had happened.  
  
It was only when she materialised in front of the Castle’s lake that she sank to her knees, trying to control her erratic breathing and racing heart. A few seconds passed when she felt her heartbeat return to normal. Staring at her reflection in the clear water, she turned her head away at seeing her pitiful and disheveled appearance. To think of what Ada would think of her if only she saw her now.  
  
Turning her back to her reflection, she lay on her back and looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars shine more brightly as if strung in the air by an invisible string. The glitter in the sky looked as if she could scoop it all up in her hands and let the stars’ swirl and touch one another but they were so distant, so far apart that they couldn’t feel the warmth of each other even though they were made of burning. She got so lost in the surreal blanket of the night sky that she didn’t hear the soft footsteps approach.  
  
“Hecate, are you alright?”  
  
Hecate quickly sat up and turned to see Ada standing a few inches away from her eyes holding a look of relief and worry.  
  
“I’m fine, Ada. I just needed some time alone with my thoughts.”  
  
Ada smiled knowingly and walked over to her. “May I?” she asked looking at the spot on the ground next to Hecate.  
  
“Of course.” Hecate breathed suddenly feeling her heartbeat begin to quicken as Ada sat next to her leaving only a short distance between them.  
  
“The stars are beautiful tonight,” Ada said softly looking up at the night sky. “When I was a child I glanced up one night and saw a shooting star. I had never seen anything quite so beautiful. That was until you came into my life. When I first saw you that day you walked into the school for your interview, it felt as if my world had stopped. A foolish part of me thought you were the star I had seen when I was a child. You burned more brightly than anyone I had ever met. You still do. Even though all the hardships we’ve had to face, you never lost your glow.”  
  
Hecate felt herself blush, unsure how to respond to Ada’s admission. It was one thing to have feelings for Ada, but she never once thought that those feelings would ever be reciprocated. She felt Ada’s hand reach out and touch her own. Her gentle touch caused a small shiver to go through her body.  
  
“What are you saying, Ada?” Hecate asked hoping that she wasn’t reading the signs wrong. She didn’t think her heart could take it.  
  
“That I care about you, Hecate. I have always cared for you. I treasure our friendship it means more than you can imagine, but my feelings for you have changed over the past few years.”  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Hecate asked knowing she sounded like a hypocrite but she needed to know for her own peace of mind. Was Ada just as scared as she was?  
  
“I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, Hecate, but most importantly I didn’t want to lose you. I understand if you don’t feel the same…”  
  
The rest of Ada’s words were lost as Hecate planted a lingering kiss on her lips and drew back and stared deep into the smaller woman’s blue eyes offering her a loving smile. “Does that answer your question?”  
  
“Yes, I believe it does,” Ada whispered tenderly caressing Hecate’s face before leaning forward and pressed her lips against Hecate’s in a tender kiss.  
  
Hecate closed her eyes getting lost in the feeling of Ada’s warm lips on hers. It felt as if her heart had stopped as Ada gave her a soft lingering kiss that held so much love and promise. It was if a dam had opened and every thought and feeling they had over the years was finally released, and she couldn't help but return her kiss just as passionately.  
  
Moments passed when they broke apart and looked deep into each other’s eyes. “I love you, Hecate.”  
  
“I love you too, Ada,” Hecate said her heart feeling lighter, it was as if she was finally free Any fears she once had suddenly seemed to melt away and was instead replaced with love.  
  
A resounding bang filled the air, as the night sky was lit up with colorful sparks. “We should head back to the party,” Hecate whispered not wishing their special moment to end.  
  
“Or we could stay here and watch the stars and fireworks. It is a lovely night; it would be a shame to waste it.”. Ada said laying back down on the ground and looked over at Hecate. “Care to join me?”  
  
“I think I would like that, Ada,” Hecate whispered laying down next to Ada, never letting go of her hand as they lay under the stars.  
  
At that moment, all her fears crumbled to dust. The words, the lies, the hatred, the failures she ever experienced in her life they now lingered at a distance. Hecate glanced at Ada seeing her gaze up at the night sky, falling for her all over again like the shooting stars above. Perhaps the tales were true, we were once stars, who fell to earth to make someone's wish come true.

They had found happiness and love, but more importantly; they had found each other.


End file.
